grossery_gang_web_series_shopkins_versionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mount Beanpole (Part 4)/Transcript
with the group trekking back up the mountain, looking displeased. Veronica Veggie Pizza: (Narrating.) Day 437. We’re scaling the perilous Breakfast Burrito Bluff high on Mount Beanpole. One false move and it’s over. But there’s no turning back. Everyone knows what happens when mountaineers get stranded… to an imagination section. Veronica Veggie Pizza is inside a cave, holding onto Bethany Broccoli and Soda Pops. He takes a bite out of Bethany Broccoli. Bethany Broccoli: Hey, stop eating me! Veronica Veggie Pizza: (Mouth full.) No! (Drinks from Soda Pops and burps.) to Bethany Brocoli and Soda Pops. Bethany Broccoli: (Narrating.) Doctor’s log. Things are terrifying. We can’t tell our leader he’s unconsciously afraid of heights, or he’ll freak out and doom us! to Veronica Veggie Pizza stopped in his tracks, Soda Pops and Bethany Broccoli meet up with him. Veronica Veggie Pizza: Why’s everyone so quiet? (Looks upwards.) Man, check that awesome view! (Cut to the top of the mountain.) I’ve never been up so h—(The mountain shifts upwards, cut to Veronica Veggie Pizza panicking as he screams, sending a small tumble of meat and beans down, then quickly whistling as if nothing went wrong.) Soda Pops: Veronica Veggie Pizza, stop doing that! You’ll cause a landslide! Veronica Veggie Pizza: Stop doing what? And, how could I possibly cause a land—(Starts screaming and panicking as more ingredients fall downwards.) Soda Pops: ‘Cause you’re afraid of—(A tuna can hits her, interrupting her.) Ow! other trash hits her, as the landslide starts calms down. Veronica Veggie Pizza, Soda Pops, and Bethany Broccoli: Phew! Veronica Veggie Pizza: See? As if I could cause a lands—(Starts to yell and panic again.) starts to tumble down the hill again as the group screams. Cut to the top of the mountain, which collapses downwards. Cut back to the group as the rubble settles, they are now at the top of the mountain. Veronica Veggie Pizza, Soda Pops, and Bethany Broccoli: We did it! (Dance in celebration.) Bethany Broccoli: We made it to the top! Or, the top made it to us. Whatever. Veggie Pizza looks onwards to the other two, still dancing. Veronica Veggie Pizza: (Narrating.) Victory! Made only sweeter by the perils we overcame! Soda Pops almost lost her fizz, we nearly drowned in nacho cheese! But we made it, thanks to the steely courage and smoldering good looks of our great leader: me! (Starts talking standard, pulls out a flag that he sticks into the peak.) I hereby claim Mount Beanpole in the name of all that is gross! Bethany Broccoli: (Laughing.) Boy, it’s a good thing we didn’t tell you you’re unconsciously afraid of heights, ‘cause then you would have freaked out and caused a disaster, probably killing us all! Veronica Veggie Pizza: Sorry? Bethany Broccoli: I said, it’s a good thing we didn’t tell you you’re unconsciously afraid of heights! ‘Cause then you would have… (Notices Veronica Veggie Pizza frowning and looking down, chuckles nervously.) Forget it… Veronica Veggie Pizza: Afraid of…h-h—(Starts to hyperventilate and screams, shaking the mountain.) Category:Episode Transcripts